1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spectral scanning interferometers and more particularly to interferometers made with spiralling toroidal mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous interferometers have been made using a reciprocating mirror to obtain repetitive interferograms. Interferograms, representing an arrangement of various wavelengths of radiation incidented upon the beamsplitter, may be transformed into spectra. Computers have been used to make this transformation and plot radiant intensities versus frequency or wavelengths.